Gunslinger
by Sea Eagle
Summary: Audrey's 13 year-old cousin works at the park for the summer, but just a few days later, the city is under attack by a gang known as the Snake Heads. our park workers will have to take up arms if they want to save the city, or the Snake Heads will enslave everyone. it's now or never. please review, but no flames!


**Mordecai, Rigby, and me: OOOOOOOOOOH!**

**this is Sea Eagle with a brand new story! featuring my brand new OC...**

***random dude walks in***

**?: me!**

**Rigby: yeah! it's gonna be awesome!**

**Mordecai: you know it!**

**well, we'll just see about that.**

**you people enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i do not own Regular Show, or any of it's characters, just Griffin.**

* * *

Gunslinger

Chapter 1: The Volunteer

It was a nice warm summer here in the city, a 13 year old blonde haired boy was just packing up in his room, preparing to go to his cousin's apartment. Suddenly, his mom walked in "are you all packed?" she asked "yeah, mom, all set" said the boy "now remember to behave while you're at your cousin's apartment" said the mom

"i know, i know, i'm not a kid anymore, mom" said the boy, then his dad had sounded off from the other room "hey son, your bus is here!" "coming!" said the boy "well, that's my que. Bye mom" "bye, sweetie" said the mother as she kissed her son's cheek. Then he went out of his room, and to the front door.

But first he said goodbye to his father "bye dad!" "bye son, and be careful" said the fater "i will dad" said the boy, then he walked out of his house, and towards the bus. "bye guys! I'll be back by the end of the month!" and just like that, he went in the bus, and head off towards downtown. "are you sure about this, Howard?" asked the mother

"relax, Clarice, he's 13 now, he can take care of himself" said the father "but this is a summer job we're talking about" said the mother "and it's at the park. He's only 13, he can't do that much labour" "oh really? Last week, he managed to move a 7 kg box into the house, fixed the windows, cleaned out the gutters, and when was the last time you saw him NOT mow the lawn?" said the father.

"wow, you sure make a good point" said the mother "let's just hope he can make it by the end of the month" "don't worry. Knowing our son, he'll be just fine" said the father.

Now we will move on to Audrey's apartment, where she was just finished cleaning up the dining table. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door. She walked up to it, and opened the door, only to see a 13 year old boy with blonde hair, blue t-shirt, black vest, dark blue pants, white sneakers, fingerless gloves, and a black cowboy hat.

"hey, Audrey!" he said "Griffin! It's nice to see you again!" said Audrey as she hugged her cousin "please, come in!" Griffin walked into the apartment, and put his bags down. "damn, this apartment is pretty nice" he said "i would live here if i could" "thanks. So how's Uncle Howard and Aunt Clarice?" said Audrey "oh, they're fine" said Griffin

"nothing much happened to the family" "oh, well, at least it's good to know they're fine" said Audrey "so, where's my room?" asked Griffin "right here, follow me" said Audrey as the two walked to Griffin's temporary room. When they opened the door, it was like he entered into boy heaven. There was all sorts of action figures, posters of Star Wars, and The Elder Scrolls.

"holy crap! This place is awesome!" he said "thanks, Audrey!" "no prob" said Audrey "you'll be meeting Benson in 2 hours, okay?" "got it" said Griffin as he got in his temporary room, and closed the door. He quickly unpacked his things, stuffed them in his drawers and closet, and made his way to the dining room, where Audrey awaits him with his lunch.

"sweet, burgers for lunch" he said "you made these yourself?" "of course, who else would've made it?" said Audrey "heh, i wonder if it still taste the same" said Griffin as he took a bite "...mmmm, nice. Just like 5 years ago" "thanks, glad you liked it. it's been quite a while since i made a burger lke this" said Audrey as she took a bite of her burger.

"you still remember the last time i made this burger for you?" "yup, it was at the family picnic, you were making burgers with uncle John, and i was watching the others play football" said Griffin "yeah, i remember when grandpa walked to the grill, asking for a burger, and then Lawrence slipped on the field while he had the ball" said Audrey

"and it hit grandpa on the head!" said the two in unison "hahahahaha, oh man, memories" said Griffin "yeah, i can't believe we didn't meet each other in five years" said Audrey "what're you talking about? We chat online all the time" said Griffin "well, i missed meeting you in person like this" said Audrey "once you finish, you better get cleaned up. Get ready to meet Benson"

"got it" said Griffin "so, what's he like?" "oh, he's just a cute guy, he might be a little hot headed if you anger him, but he's very hard working" said Audrey "oh...you like him, don't you?" asked Griffin "what, no!" said Audrey "well...maybe a little" "hah! You've got a crush!" said Griffin "i don't want to talk about it, now, okay?" said Audrey

"heheh, alright" said Griffin "but if he rejects you, don't come crying to me, alright?" "just finish your burger" said Audrey.

About 2 hours later...

Benson and the other park workers are having a meeting in front of the house. "alright, so, as you guys have heard, we're getting a new and temporary worker. He's only working here 'till the end of summer" said Benson "i want you all to make him feel welcome" "you got it, bro" said Muscle Man "so, who is this 'volunteer' worker, anyway?" asked Rigby

"he's Audrey's cousin. He might still be 13, but Audrey said he has potential" said Benson "he's 13?" said Skips "hey, Audrey's uncle begged me to give him this summer job, so i did" said Benson "plus, you guys knew i have a crush on her so don't mess it up" "chill, Benson, you can count on us" said Mordecai "so, when is he gonna be here?"

"he should be here any moment" said Benson. Suddenly, they could see Audrey and Griffin walking towards them from a distance. "there they are!" said Rigby "hey guys!" said Audrey as she and Griffin picked up the pace "hey, Audrey" said Benson "so, this is your cousin?" "yup" said Audrey "name's Griffin, sir" said Griffin

"call me Benson, kid" said Benson "we expect big things from you" "count on it" said Griffin "okay, i'll be getting back to the apartment, now" said Audrey "good luck, kiddo" "heh, alright" said Griffin, and just like that, Audrey walked out.

"alright, so, since this is your first day, i'll go easy on you" said Benson "you're first assignment is to rake up the leaves in the southern area of the park. Mordecai and Rigby will be joining you" "got it!" said Griffin "what about the supplies?" "it's in the garage" said Benson "got it" said Griffin as he went into the garage to pick up a couple of rakes.

Let's end this chapter there, i'll give you more of it soon.

* * *

**Mordecai: not a bad start.**

**Rigby: pretty good!**

**what did you expect, i was the one who wrote it!**

**Griffin: don't show off, bro.**

**i'm not, but i'm just saying.**

**Rigby: so, any new projects?**

**meh, just a collab with blossom2013 for a new StF fanfic.**

**Griffin: what's it gonna be about?**

**Sofia getting drunk by accidentally drinking alcohol. might be a bit out of my genre, since i focus on adventure, but i can see how it goes down.**

**Rigby: aren't you worried people will think you're gay?**

**if they do, i'll give them some of this! *pulls out AK-47 and shoots randomly***

**Mordecai: dude, stop!**

***stops firing* whoops, sorry.**

**Griffin: any other projects?**

**just a trailer for a new upcoming fic. you'll see what it's about.**

**well, for now you guys just review, alright?**

**all: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**


End file.
